1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to storage devices, and particularly, relates to a hard disk device.
2. Description of Related Art
A hard disk device is a typical storage device for storing information therein. The hard disk device can be a built-in hard disk device or a portable hard disk device.
The hard disk device typically includes a main portion, a circuit board and other electronic elements mounted on the main portion, and a protective housing packaging the main portion therein for protecting the circuit board and other electronic elements. In assembly or during testing, the protective housing of the hard disk device may be removed from the main portion to expose the circuit board and other electronic elements. The hard disk device without the protective housing may be exposed to pollutants, such as dust and/or water, on the table causing a short circuit to the hard disk device. In addition, the circuit board and other electronic elements may be damaged because of the direct contact to the table.
What is needed therefore is a hard disk device addressing the limitations described.